


Top

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinking beer and getting fucked is what Mickey likes most about the weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top

**Author's Note:**

> I love this couple too much to not write them something. Hopefully more sometime.

Mickey felt Ian drop onto his bed, barely glancing back as he wiped his mouth from the beer he was drinking, "Not even a hello? Bitch."

The redhead rolled over to cling his arms around the naked waist, eyes closing as he rested his cheek against the back, "Ooh, you really got me."

"Hurt your feelings that bad?" The beer can was crushed a bit as Mickey noticed the fingers playing along the waistband of his pajama pants.

Ian smirked to himself as he groped a festive tree resting over his favorite crotch, "You know it." His fingers ran up and down, eager to get more than a sigh.

Mickey scoffed a bit, leaning forward to place the beer on the ground. He sat back up, only to find Ian's clothed chest was there to rest on. "Jesus, you're still wearing clothes?" He asked irritably, as if his lover really got to him over it.

"My bad," cooed Ian, enjoying the glare back at him as he stripped out of his shirt. His pants were undone as Mickey rolled around the kiss at his stomach, making him groan a bit when teeth started to drag. "Just know I'm on top."

"Yeah?" Wondered Mickey as he groped the underwear before tugging it down the creamy legs. "Well I can't suck your dick laying on my back."

To prove Mickey wrong, Ian pushed them so he rested his legs on either side of the head. "Wanna bet?" He pet through Mickey's hair, letting the look fuel him. "Well, don't say something I have to prove you wrong over."

Mickey scooted enough that his neck would be able to help his head bob, sighing deeply before nodding in agreement, "Fine. Do it." He moaned gently when his hair was yanked, making him naturally open his mouth.

"Good boy," giggled Ian, head falling forward as he pushed his cock along the expectant tongue. "I hope you're real hungry, Mickey, because you're getting a mouthful." He forced himself into the mouth, ignoring the grumbling of a retort Mickey could get out.

Mickey scratched along the thighs, not calming down until he heard the noises Ian began to create. Watching the ginger arch and play with his nipples made Mickey long to be the one feeling him up. But the hormones they exuded made anything slow not worth it. "Fuck," he groaned as the cock fell out between sucks.

"Not yet," chided Ian, grinding his slick erection along the chin and lips, "you've got to really beg me to even think about fucking your ass."

"Are you joking me? Let me suck your dick like a normal homo, then." Mickey shoved Ian down on the bed, getting into a position so he could lick lengthy stripes over the shaft. "Fuck you for even saying that I couldn't get my ass pounded. I work too damn hard to not get some dick, I'll tell you that!" 

Ian laughed at his boyfriend's anger until he was taken down to the hilt. "Fuck, Mickey, not so..." He snagged the hair as he felt the throat condense and contract. "Baby, please be slower. I'm going to-!" Ian couldn't stop himself from leaking, panting harshly as the dark-haired sucked at him until he felt himself peak from a hand pumping what Mickey couldn't reach.

Mickey kept bobbing him head until he was sure the cock wasn't aroused any longer. He licked his lips, kissing the thigh when he pulled back. Slipping off the bed, he leaned forward to grab his beer and finish it. Ignoring the creaking of the bedsprings, he dropped the can as he felt Ian start to give him a wedgie. "Hey! I sucked you off!"

"Yeah, but I'm not the bitch, am I?" Growled Ian, dragging Mickey back by the waistband until he could lean in and snatch up the leg to bring Mickey onto the bed again. He pinned down the wrists on either side of the irritated face, licking his lips and leaning in to kiss the expression right off.

Letting go of the wrists, Ian kissed into the neck, enjoying the slight whimpers he caused, groaning at the hands along his back. His fingers played with a nipple as his other hand tugged down the waistband to the pajamas. "I think since you made a convincing argument earlier, I'll be nice and fuck you."

"You better," grumbled Mickey, flipping over on his hands and knees to show he wanted to get to the point. His underwear came down around the same time he felt kisses to his ass. "Shit," he got out as his legs were spread, "eat me out, why don't you?"

Ian smirked against the cheek, "Don't move anywhere, then. I'll be right back." He laid all his weight on Mickey with a smile as he reached for the lubricant bottle between the mattress and bed frame, earning curses as he took his time grabbing the lube. Scooting back to position his face near the ass, he grinned to himself, "See? Told you."

"Fuck you," Mickey snapped, relaxing just enough to feel a finger dip inside his ass. "Fine, fuck me," he laughed lightly, the second finger jabbing in soon after. "Calm it down, I haven't gotten this in awhile."

"And who's fault is that?" Ian scoffed, licking at the ring of muscle surrounding his digits. He kissed it slightly, tugging out his fingers to be able to dig his tongue in deep with the help of the lubricant. "Fuck, you're a tight bitch," he spoke with his tongue out, earning a kick back in his direction.

Being positioned with his ass more upwards, Mickey grabbed onto the sheets in anticipation. Ian probably found him so easy, but Mickey blamed that on Ian. The redhead's erection usually got him to do whatever Ian wanted. The dick stretched out his ass with the thickness, making him drool slightly, "Please..."

Ian knew Mickey really wanted it when he got such a needy body language. "I can't enjoy you?" He reached between the legs to pump at the cock a couple times as he slid himself inside, "I know you like being teased."

"I know, I know, but can you speed it up? I'm starting to think you've forgotten how to fuck." Mickey ate his words as he inhaled deeply from the cockhead slamming into his prostate. "Oh God."

Ian didn't give mercy as he pounded furiously into the ass. He scratched down ribs until he heard a near sob to earn him it was too harsh. "Forgot how to fuck, did I? Did you mean you forgot patience?"

Mickey's eyes closed as he gritted his teeth. The lube hardly gave him a completely smooth ride, and his entrance loved the stretch. "Fuck me, holy shit!" He allowed his hair to get yanked, knowing only he could get Ian this horny.

They had near unison with their words, which had different tones to them. The slapping of the balls make Ian smile a bit, "You re taking me so deep, baby. You wonder what would happen if I didn't let you cum?"

"I'll fucking... kill you...!" Mickey growled, letting off higher moans as he was driven into with strong hips. "God!" He choked out, jerking himself until he burst. 

The cry made Ian cum from a throb of hearing the pleasure, legs shaking as he let himself pour into Mickey. Pulling out, he fell to his side, dragging Mickey to have his back to him. Wrapping his arms tightly around the chest, Ian lazily rubbed over a peaked nipple, "Such a good boy."

"I ain't no dog," snapped Mickey, blushing as he felt another one of Ian's erections against his leg. "You on some new drug?" He swallowed a bit, "I'll be a bitch if you give me some."


End file.
